dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Synapse
Personality Lexi is dead-honest, blunt and a stone-cold bitch...........on the outside. Deep inside, very deep, very very deep, she is a nice person. it's just a matter of someone wanting to stick around to actually see that. History Alexis was born to two superheroes, who both retired after her birth. She lived a fairly normal life, and never knew about her parents' old life. She was fairly popular at school, but that all changed once her powers set in. At first she avoided the topic when her parents asked her if she was ok, but after a while it became worse, so she finally decided to talk to them about it. They told her about their secret, and she flipped out, mad that her parents kept such a thing from her, and ran away to her uncle. After a week she returned home, cooled down a bit. Her mom, a telepath herself, helped her train and develop her powers. After a period of training and fighting crime she found the Teen Titans and decided to join. Appearance Lexi is a 5'7" female teenager with blond hair and emerald eyes. She has been described as cute and athletic. She usually wears denim jeans and long-sleeved shirts Powers Telepathy can be utilized in a number of way, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *''Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways. **Cloak Mind: The ability to rearrange the mental engrams of a person so their thought patterns cannot be detected by other telepaths. **Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and other minds. **Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask oneself, and other peoples' presence, from those within a certain are. A telepath can also disguise themself, making their appearance similar to that of a shadow. *Telepathic Manipulation: The ability to manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **Astral Projection:'' The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane one can travel in astral form over vast distances. **''Dark Psyche: The ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, either making them seem tougher or evil in anyways. **Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. **Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. **Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages. **Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman within a 25 mile radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. **Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. **Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. **Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing him to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. **Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. **Psionic Blasts: The ability to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. **Psionic Siphoning'': The ability to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. Weaknesses *In order for most of her powers to work correctly she needs to conccentrate deeply. If anything breaks her concentration her powers will fail immidiatly and might even take a strain on her mind *Overuse of her powers can take a psycholigical effect on her mind, slowly turning her insane., and could even put her in a catattonic state